<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time after time by Breadandbutterbaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134471">Time after time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breadandbutterbaby/pseuds/Breadandbutterbaby'>Breadandbutterbaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sally Face (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Bullying, Non-Canon Relationship, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breadandbutterbaby/pseuds/Breadandbutterbaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of a short series of Sally Face happenings! All part of the same world/plotline!</p>
<p>Sal and the gang are surrounded, and it happens all too often</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sal Fisher &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time after time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning!! Involves homophobic slurs typical of canon in-game content!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It always came down to this moment. This feeling and this time where Sal knew he had to do something or everything would be lost.</p>
<p>Afraid wasn't adequate to describe how he felt whenever it happened. The pure anxiety flowing through his being was enough energy to power the small town of Nockfell, he was certain. It was with a deep breath that he took every swan dive down toward danger to protect the friends he had made. This time was no exception.</p>
<p>The four of them stood outnumbered in the abandoned street by Phelps's entourage of bullies, 2 to 1 odds. </p>
<p>Ash stood before Y/n, with Larry and Sal stood before the two of them, creating a wall of protection for the targeted Y/n. They had pissed off Travis with a misunderstood look and comment, and he had taken it to the next level with every encounter they had with him since. </p>
<p>Names, shoves, gum in hair and rumour in ear - he had done everything he could to break down Y/n's reputations in Nockfell High. Threats soon began to filter from their locker, to their mailbox and finally to their apartment door. </p>
<p>A full beat-down was unexpected but not surprising with each violent letter that the blonde bully sent to feel powerful.</p>
<p>Sal shivered as he considered their options, but he knew it was down to him to do something. Anything. Whatever he could to prevent a bloodbath. He had too many secrets to uncover and too much love in his heart for his friends to go down without a sound.</p>
<p>He had to take charge and take down the king to disperse the knights' loyalties. </p>
<p>"I'll kill him I swear, Sal. Let me do it!" Larry was as fierce as ever and ready to get dirty for his friends. His words spurred Sal's mouth into action beyond his terror filled breaths.</p>
<p>"No, Larry. Take Y/n and run for help. Me and Ash are the toughest and you're the fastest! It's me and Y/n they're after, we should cause a split. We'll head for -" </p>
<p>"Shut the fuck up, little faggots! Boys, let's show these queers that they get what they deserve!" Travis' voice punched through their plans and the violent chase began.</p>
<p>Sal pushed Larry to Y/n and grabbed Ash by the hand, the two teams split as they tried to create distance between them and the storm.</p>
<p>Just as planned, Travis took three after him and Ash, leaving the other four to get Larry and Y/n. He looked back briefly and smiled to see the other two had already disappeared.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>